


Captain America, 2.0 (1943)

by ALMartin1011



Series: One In A Million [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One In A Million AU fic, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, also a quick re-telling of 1941 to 2023 in this universe in chapter two, and he's kind of a jerk, because i will fix EVERYTHING damnit, bucky being adorable with babies, but we get to see who is, good luck with those two around, rose trying to shut up her biological clock, set in 1943, steve being... steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Set in the One In A Million AU.... Steve, Bucky, and Rose go to see a Captain America show together in Brooklyn where Bucky fuels the ringing of Rose's biological clock and Steve just can't help but beSteve.Inspired by a reader question after the original fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: One In A Million [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900087
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely reader who asked about what happens to the world since Steve never gets the serum and becomes Captain America. The damn plot bunnies came for me again and it turned into a whole thing....

The auditorium is filled to the brim with men, women, and children. A dozen large fans are blowing at full speed but it does little to cool off the packed room. Bucky pushes his way up to the third row at Steve’s protests that he couldn’t see from the back. You and Steve cling to one another, scurrying behind Bucky and the path he clears for you. Once you find standing room for the three of you, Steve starts looking through the pamphlet the chorus girls were handing out by the doors while Bucky starts up a conversation with a harried looking woman who’s trying to keep track of her four small children. He eventually offers to take the youngest off her hip so she can help another their shoe. You love watching Bucky with babies. The biological clock that you never expected to ring has been blaring for a few months now. The plan is to wait another year, but you don’t know if you’ll make it that long. Watching Bucky with the sweet little red headed boy on his hip has you wondering if you’ll make it another day without caving in. The guys have never pushed, but you suspect their own biological clocks are ringing too. 

The lights flicker twice and a hush falls over the crowd. Music swells from the stage and a line of chorus girls come twirling out, announcing the coming of Captain America. You try not to chuckle thinking that it should have been Steve up there in the uncomfortable tights smiling until his cheeks hurt. This man, Captain America 2.0 you dub him in your mind, appears on stage and the crowd goes wild. The show only lasts half an hour and then Captain America and the chorus girls line up to greet people near the exit. You leave Bucky to help the woman you stood next to wrangle her children into leaving as Steve slips off to use the restroom. It’s silly, but it’s important to you that you meet this Captain America 2.0 face to face. You need to thank him, despite not being able to tell him exactly why. This man becoming Captain America has allowed your little family to stay together. It’s allowed Steve to know a life of comfort and kindness instead of the years of hardship and war he would have lived. 

The line moves quickly and after only a few minutes you find yourself standing in front of the looming figure clad in red, white, and blue. “Hi there, nice to meet you.” the man says with a bored tone. He flashes you a smile that doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Hi, you too.” you try to be polite despite his blatant disinterest, “I just wanted to say thank you. For what you’re doing. It really means a lot.” 

“Just doin’ my job.” the man shrugs and looks to the next person in line. 

Wow, just… wow, you think as you continue down the line to the bubbly chorus girls. He isn’t even trying to be kind to people, just saying the same lines over and over again with no emotion. He isn’t half the man Steve Rogers is and you wonder if this Captain America will ever do more than sell bonds. He certainly doesn’t seem motivated. 

Bucky catches up to you as you finish talking to one of the girls. You’d made a little joke about the captain’s attitude to the last girl in line and she had spilled that apparently they aren’t huge fans of him either. You’re not surprised in the least. 

“Ready to go home?” Bucky asks, just barely catching himself from taking your hand. He’s always been more tactile than Steve and it’s hard some days for him to restrain himself in public. 

You nod in agreement, “Yeah, let’s find Steve and head back.” 

“What did you think of the star spangled man? Not gonna run out on me and Steve and join his entourage, are ya?” 

You chuckle at the thought, “Never. He seems like a jerk.” 

“Never trust a man in tights.” Bucky jokes. 

You wander the room with Bucky for a few minutes until you finally spot Steve tucking papers into his back pants pocket. 

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky sighs, pulling the papers from Steve’s pocket before he can dodge him. 

“I got one for each of us.” Steve offers weakly.

“They’re $25 a pop!” Bucky squawks.

Steve huffs, “I had a little put aside from that big grocery commission last month, it’s fine.” 

“I thought we were putting aside money for a car.” you point out mildly. 

“And we are, but come on you two, it’s the least we can do! Everyone needs to do their part and this is us doing ours.” 

You wrap your arm around Steve’s waist, you know he only had the best intentions and you tell him that.

Bucky sighs, knowing there’s nothing he can do now anyway. “I don’t know how you fit a heart that big in that little chest.” he says quietly to Steve. 

Steve blushes prettily and leans his head on your shoulder. You press a kiss to the top of his blonde head and shoot a smirk of agreement to Bucky. Steve might do some foolish things from time to time because of his generous, caring, nature but you wouldn’t trade him for the world. And thanks to Captain America 2.0, you don’t have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people expressed concern over what would happen to the world without Steve Rogers as Captain America. Please see the highlights from 1941 to 2023 below.

  * With Steve never being picked, poor Dr. Erskine is harangued into picking Gilmore Hodge to undergo Project Rebirth. Hodge still becomes a super soldier, though not quite as amazing as Steve would have been. 
  * Erskine survives the day of Hodge’s transformation because he was up in the gallery when Hydra attacked instead of down in the lab. He continues his work well past WWII and contributes many amazing innovations in the field of genetics to the scientific community. 
  * They only execute Project Rebirth a handful of times before Erskine intentionally corrupts the serum, rendering it useless. He’s unwilling to see what horrors the world could face with a full army of super soldiers. The four men who went through the procedure after Hodge are used on the front lines, helping to turn the tide of the war, despite it never being revealed that they are enhanced. 
  * Hodge as Captain America never gets past the “dancing monkey” routine and spends all of WWII selling bonds and filming ads. He hates every minute of it and after the war he works for the government in a quieter, more secretive capacity along with the one other enhanced individual who survives the war. 
  * When Hydra finally rears its ugly head during the war, the US is ready with the four super soldiers already over in Europe. It doesn’t take long until Hyrda is retreating to lick its wounds in the shadows.
  * With no winter soldier to help with it’s resurgence, Hydra flounders to make a comeback. They have no one to train their recruits to their full potential and no perfect assassin to carry out their missions. They’re reduced to a joke, a group of crazies who thought they were tougher than they actually were. After a brief attempt in the 60s, Hydra goes permanently extinct. The Red Room is never founded and in 1989 Natalia Alianovna Romanoff is recruited by the foremost dance academy in Russia. She never steps foot in a Red Room and goes on to live a fulfilling life as a world renowned prima ballerina. 
  * Peggy Carter still goes on to found SHIELD after WWII. With Hydra eliminated, they never infiltrate Peggy’s organization and SHIELD goes on to do amazing things for the US and the world. 
  * When the attack on New York happens, SHIELD helps stop Loki along with help from Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton who later team up under the moniker The Avengers.
  * Later on when Thanos comes for the infinity stones, SHIELD and the Avengers take on Thanos and his Chitauri army. It’s not an easy battle, but in the end they eliminate the mad titan and the universe is at peace once again.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have cried a little (a lot) writing the bit about Natasha. Don't judge me!

**Author's Note:**

> See the next chapter for notes on what happens to Captain America 2.0 and the rest of the world...


End file.
